Transformers: Infected Wiki
Transformers: Infected is an upcoming science fiction novel based on Hasbro's Transformers characters. The novel will be written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. Set in an entirely brand new continuity called Robot Defenders, the plot follows the Autobots and Decepticons as they combat a deadly virus (initially a Decepticon experiment) that transforms both humans and Cybertronians into undead. The Autobots will need to rely on the help of new human ally Melody Keen if they are to find a cure for the deadly virus that has spread across the Earth. The novel will feature new Transformers characters such as Shockdrop, Moltenstorm, iTaB and The Agent. Expected release date is early 2020. Plot For the past eight months, the Decepticons have been developing a chemical weapon that they plan to unleash agaimst the Autobots. After months of attempting to stop the Decepticons from completing the weapons, the Autobots finally intercept their enemies as they raid a chemical plant outside Manhattan, thanks to a tip from their human ally, United States Army Lieutenant William Lennox. During the battle, Sideswipe manages to swipe the chemicals from the Decepticon Scientist iTaB, who responds by shooting the chemicals to keep it from Autobot hands. The chemical transforms Sideswipe into an aggressive, undead Terrorcon that attacks his former comrades and forcing a reluctant Ironhide to kill him. The Decepticons escape, leaving the Autobots in horrified shock at the effects of iTaB's latest experiment. Later, the Autobots assemble inside Autobot Outpost Omega One where Ratchet and Wheeljack look over Sideswipe's body. Ironhide is angry that the Decepticons would create such a weapon, but Shockdrop points out that iTaB destroyed the chemical to keep it out of their hands. Windblade agrees that it's unlikely the Decepticons knew about the effects of the chemicals they sought to use. Optimus Prime looks to Ratchet for answers, but Ratchet is unable to figure out what exactly caused Sideswipe to turn. Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron has Shockwave study the chemicals after hearing iTaB's mission report. Shockwave identifies an unstable compound within the chemicals that can either reanimate the dead or transform a living host into an undead. Having not anticipated the side effects, iTaB offers to stabilize the chemicals as soon as possible, but Megatron rejects the offer, as he sees a new opportunity to wipe out Optimus Prime and the Autobots once and for all. In Fairview, Tessa Barry is on her way home from college when she witnesses a Decepticon Battlecruiser arrive over the town. As the Decepticons invade, Tessa runs for cover and attempts to contact Shockdrop to warn him about the sudden attack. The Decepticons begin to set up fuel pumps around the town, which they use to pump a deadly chemical into the air. The chemical transforms most of the Decepticon forces into mindless, aggressive Terrorcons and soon begins to effect humans in a similar manner. As Tessa finally manages to get through to the Autobot Base, she is horrified to see that Fairview's residents are transformed by the chemical into ravenous, flesh-eating zombies. Aboard the Decepticon Battlecruiser, Dreadwing reports the mission's status to Megatron. Learning about the attack, Optimus Prime orders the Autobots into action. Arriving in town, Optimus tasks Ironhide, Bumblebee and Shockdrop to evacuate as many humans as possible while he and Windblade take down the Decepticon Battlecruiser orbiting the town. As the Autobots begin the search and rescue, Bumblebee notices the Decepticons are using fuel pumps to spread the chemicals through the city. Shockdrop radios Tessa to find out her coordinates, during which he has an encounter with two of the infected Decepticons. Windblade and Optimus storm the Decepticon Battlecruiser, immediately being engaged by the Decepticon crew. Dreadwing personally meets the two Autobots in battle, outmatching Windblade in a swordfight. Optimus battles Dreadwing and demands to know Megatron's plan, but Dreadwing refuses to give any answers. Finding a sample of the virus, Windblade uses it against Dreadwing, turning him into a Terrorcon and allowing Prime to finish him off. The United States Army soon arrives to quarantine the city, while the Autobots finish evacuating the survivors. Windblade hacks into the Battlecruiser's computer systems in an attempt to learn more about Megatron's plan, but only succeeds in gaining the access codes to the Decepticon Warship. Optimus orders Windblade to sabotage the cruiser before they abandon ship via Ground Bridge. The Battlecruiser crash-lands in the center of the city, releasing the last of the chemicals into the streets. Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, Lennox informs the Autobots that Fairview has been quarantined. Perceptor and Ratchet are sent to help ensure the infection doesn't spread outside the city. Tessa is shown to be horrified by recent events, describing the attack as a real life "zombie apocalypse." Realizing that Megatron has crossed the line with this attack, Optimus Prime decides it is time to do what he should've done long ago: destroy Megatron. Having gained the access codes to the Nemesis, Optimus has Ratchet pinpoint the exact location of the Warship. Arcee notes that the Nemesis is moving into position over Paris, presumably prepping for another attack. Lennox offers to send backup, but Optimus insists that the Army concentrate on the situation in Fairview, assuring him that the Autobots can handle the rest. Aboard the Nemesis, iTaB oversees the Decepticons filling fuel pumps with the chemicals in preparation for the attack on Paris. Megatron speaks with Starscream, Knock Out and Shockwave on the bridge regarding his intentions. By attacking human cities with the chemicals, Megatron plans to draw Optimus and the Autobots into an ambush and use iTaB's chemicals to finish them off for good. Soundwave detects an unauthorized transmission from an unknown location; a Ground Bridge opens on the hull of the Warship; the Autobots launch a surprise attack. Realizing that Optimus has launched this attack to stop him, Megatron retrieves the Dark Star Saber from the Vault and races to confront his nemesis. Most of the Autobot forces converge on the engine room while Shockdrop and Windblade race to the bridge. Shockwave intercepts the Autobots halfway and engaging Jazz, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Kup and Hot Rod reach the engine room first, but are immediately confronted by Death Strike. Megatron orders Starscream to commence the attack on the city, but just as Starscream orders his Armada to strike, Silverbolt and the Aerialbots arrive to backup the Autobots and help protect the city. Megatron engages Optimus in battle, complimenting Prime's ruthlessness in launching this attack. Optimus declares that Megatron's tyranny ends today, but Megatron informs him that this is just the beginning. On the bridge, Shockdrop and Windblade are confronted by Soundwave, who transports them to the barracks where the two Autobots find themselves surrounded. Shockwave overpowers Bumblebee and Smokescreen, though Jazz and Cliffjumper prove formidable against the Decepticon Scientist. Death Strike, meanwhile, proves to be a powerful and dangerous adversary, incapacitating Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus early in their fight. Wheeljack and Ironhide combine their skills against Death Strike, overpowering the brutish Decepticon, leaving him open to a second assault by Kup and Hot Rod. The engines sustain heavy damage in the battle, along with three of the fuel pumps, which begin to leak chemicals through the Warship. Megatron overpowers Optimus Prime, but the Nemesis crashes into the Effiel Tower before he can deliver the killing strike. Bumblebee, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Smokescreen, Windblade and Shockdrop emerge from the wreckage of the Warship moments later. Several Decepticons are shown to have made it as well, including Starscream, iTaB, Knock Out, Soundwave, Brawl and Thundercracker. Faint traces of the chemical spreads into the streets of Paris as Starscream blames the Autobots for screwing things up. Before the fighting can escalate, however, both Autobots and Decepticons emerge from the wreckage, having been infected by the virus. Starscream assumes leadership over the surviving Decepticons, ordering a retreat as he intends to let the infected finish the Autobots. Fortunately, the Autobots are able to escape the site through the Ground Bridge. However, Smokescreen is infected by Cliffjumper, with a horrified Ironhide as the only witness. The chemical is shown spreading through the streets of Paris, transforming most of the population into flesh-eating zombies. The virus sweeps across the Earth over the course of a couple weeks, having infected a majority of the Human Race and many Transformers as well by the end of the month. Despite their best efforts, the United States Army is ultimately overrun and almost completely wiped out. The Autobots spread out their forces across the Earth to provide assistance to the surviving humans, with Ratchet and Wheeljack continuing their work to find a cure. It is also revealed that at some point during the outbreak, Tessa formed a Convoy out of a large group of survivors whose purpose is to travel around looking for those in need of help. Autobot transmissions also reveal that the Decepticons have gone underground, and Windblade has left Earth to find help from other places. Optimus Prime, meanwhile, remains at Autobot Outpost Omega One to coordinate with the Autobots scattered across the planet. Approximately 3 months after the outbreak, Tessa's Convoy is travelling across the desert on its way to the desolate city of Los Vegas. The Convoy's mission is investigating a couple radio transmissions that were beamed out from somewhere inside the city. Shockdrop answers a request from Tessa to check out the city from above; the Convoy proceeds into the city when he gives the all-clear. After establishing camp, Tessa sends Carly Spencer and Jack Darby to scavenge supplies from the local shopping mall. Spike Witwicky, a former sergeant of the United States Army, checks over the weapons at Tessa's request before handing the firearms out to the others. Carly and Spike soon discover that the shopping mall is overrun by the infected, and they are forced to seal themselves off in a clothing store after being discovered. Tessa checks the radio for a signal while they wait, during which Shockdrop goes to check out the surrounding area. Meanwhile, iTaB runs some tests in his underground laboratory, with only Shatter and Dropkick present. It is revealed in a discussion between the two Decepticons that iTaB has been working tirelessly on the virus since Starscream ordered the Decepticons into hiding. iTaB interrupts, telling them that he intends to find out what causes the infection. It is his intention to study the virus and figure out a way to control it. Elsewhere, it is shown that Ironhide has helped the remnants of the military establish a base in the Mexican Outback, where he helps search for survivors of the apocalypse. The remaining forces of the United States Army has since fallen under the command of Special Agent Fowler, who is also one of the Autobots' oldest allies. Also present on the base is Bulkhead, who is in charge of repair and construction around the base. Ironhide also helps to fight back against the infected, in order to make patrols safer, as well as search and rescue missions. A transmission comes in from one of the patrols requesting backup, and Bulkhead rolls out to get them to safety, while Ironhide provides cover against the infected. Bulkhead is attacked by an infected Sunstreaker and Brawn en-route to the patrol, but the Wrecker is able to dispatch them, albeit reluctantly. Bulkhead proceeds to the patrol's location, however, the patrol has been completely wiped out. Ironhide relays the bad news to Fowler, while Bulkhead soon comes face to face with a new threat: an infected Shockwave, who informs him that time has ran out. Meanwhile, Windblade has returned to Dimension Zero, home of the mystical Cybertronian beings known as the Dimension Guardians. It is here that Windblade has come to seek help regarding the plague on Earth. The Dimensional Guardians are assembled by their mysterious leader, the Overlord, to hear what Windblade has to say. Windblade tells them of the situation unfolding on Earth and asks for help from the Guardians to restore balance in the timeline. When Ouja reminds her that the purpose of the Dimension Guardians has always been only to observe and protect the timeline, Windblade makes it clear that she knows this plague will destroy the timeline unless it is stopped. Outblast sarcastically asks her how exactly she plans to do that, only for the Agent to cut him off and ask Windblade about the plague. Windblade explains that the plague was originally created by the Decepticons as a chemical weapon, but it had some rather unexpected effects. She explains that the plague has now swept across the Earth, bringing the dead back to life and turning the living into zombies. The Agent whispers to Ouja about the situation, before turning to Overlord for his thoughts. Windblade waits patiently. Back on Earth, Bulkhead asks what Shockwave means when he says time has ran out. The infected Shockwave responds by firing a canister directly at Bulkhead, but a missile destroys the canister before it can connect. Ironhide races forward, accompanied by none other than Optimus Prime, whom is acknowledged by Shockwave. The infected Decepticon Scientist warns the Autobots that the plague cannot be stopped. Optimus asks what Shockwave means, but the Decepticon Scientist suddenly and unexplicably leaves. Agent Fowler contacts the Autobots, alerting them that infected Transformers are attacking the gates. Optimus orders Ironhide and Bulkhead back to base, with orders to protect the survivors at any cost. Back in Los Vegas, the Convoy has finished establishing a temporary camp in the city center. Tessa speaks with Spike regarding scheduled patrols and weapons training when she receives a transmission from Jack, informing her of the situation in the mall. Shockdrop soon returns to camp as Tessa assembles the Convoy to prepare a rescue mission. Shockdrop advises against risking more lives, instead offering up his own plan. Spike immediately volunteers, as he points out his girlfriend is in there too. Tessa agrees with Shockdrop's plan. Shockdrop takes Spike to the mall, and tells him to first go to the music store. From there, Spike plays a series of records and boosts the volume using advanced Cybertronian technology burrowed from Shockdrop. The music serves as a distraction, pulling most of the infected to the music store and allowing Spike to reach the Urban Planet clothing store. Shockdrop boosts the volume more, attempting to buy more time for Spike to rescue Jack and Carly. On their way out, the group are pursued by the infected; Jack sacrifices his life to close the security shutters, allowing Spike and Carly to escape the mall safely. Spike is horrified by the loss of his friend. Tessa is upset to learn of his death, but thanks Shockdrop and Spike for doing their best. Carly reveals that she managed to save most of the supplies they went there for, so the mission wasn't for nothing. Meanwhile, Optimus, Ironhide and Bulkhead engage in battle against several infected Cybertronians. Agent Fowler provides air support while the military covers the Autobots from the wall. Among the infected attacking the military base are Sunstreaker and Brawn, who are both put down by Bulkhead out of mercy. An infected Skywarp manages to breach the military base before being sliced in half by Optimus. Eventually, the Autobots and their allies are successful in repelling the infected. After learning about the Autobots' discovery, Agent Fowler begins to wonder if there's something more to this plague than they know. He asks Optimus how Ratchet is doing with the cure, but Optimus can only report that they've had no luck so far. He doubts that the Autobots alone can find a cure, especially since the virus was made from a bunch of unknown compounds. Agent Fowler then wonders if a human mind could possibly help find a cure. Taking the Autobots into the base, Fowler explains that there was a geoengineering specialist who was previously working with some of the chemicals that were used by the Decepticons to create the virus. He believes that same specialist might be the key to finding a cure, however, they have since lost contact with her. Optimus offers to have the Autobots search for this specialist, and Agent Fowler provides a file containing all the information needed to locate her. With this new mission before them, Optimus calls for a Ground Bridge back to base. Bulkhead remains behind to help repair the base while Ironhide returns to base with Optimus. Ratchet is skeptical at first when he hears about their mission, doubting that a human mind would have better luck finding a cure. Ironhide points out that whether he likes it or not, this human is the best shot they have of learning more about the infection. Optimus orders Ratchet to contact the other Autobots and inform them of recent developments. Elsewhere, the Decepticons are shown to be set up at one of Shockwave's old laboratories. It is revealed that the Decepticons have been in hiding since the infection spread, though Soundwave has been monitoring communications from the Autobots and human survivors, while secretly searching for information on the whereabouts and condition of Megatron, who is currently presumed dead. Thundercracker complains about hiding, to which Starscream tells him it was intended to let the plague wipe out the Autobots. However, Soundwave points out that the Autobots are still active and spread out around the world. Starscream, realizing that they have an opportunity, decides that it has come time for the Decepticons to resurface. As the Decepticons disembark from the laboratory, the infected Shockwave observes from a distance... Late that night, Spike wakes up Tessa to inform her about an incoming Energon signal closing on their location. Tessa calls for Shockdrop, asking him to help her investigate. The signature leads Shockdrop and Tessa to the edge of the city, where they encounter none other than the rogue Decepticon Moltenstorm. Both Tessa and Shockdrop recognize Moltenstorm from the past, recalling his massive attacks on Los Angeles, New York and Washington, DC. Moltenstorm assures them he means no harm, rather, he has come to seek help. Tessa displays little to no trust toward the former Decepticon, while Shockdrop appears more concerned toward why Moltenstorm would want their help. Moltenstorm explains that he's been studying the virus since it spread in an attempt to learn more about it. Tessa assumes he sought to control the virus, but Moltenstorm claims to instead be trying to stop it. Despite the fact he does not care about the humans, he doesn't wish for the planet to be destroyed. Shockdrop questions him again, and Moltenstorm reveals that he has discovered something sinister about the plague: it's alive. The conversation is soon interrupted by the Decepticon mercenary Shadowcat, who reveals that she has been tracking Moltenstorm for quite some time. Shockdrop reluctantly agrees to a truce with the rogue Decepticon in order to thwart Shadowcat, who plans to bring both of them to Starscream. The Decepticon mercenary proves to be a formidable foe, outmatching both Shockdrop and Moltenstorm in combat. The tables are turned on her when Tessa fires a sniper into her face, blinding her. Moltenstorm rips out her Spark and destroys her body, bringing a quick end to the battle. Moltenstorm insists that he wants the same thing as they do; to stop the virus once and for all. Shockdrop receives a transmission from Autobot Outpost Omega One before he can respond, and pardons himself to take the call. Ratchet fills Shockdrop in on recent developments and mentions a new mission, which Shockdrop interrupts to mention his encounter with old enemy Moltenstorm. Ratchet is hesitant to believe Moltenstorm, but realizes that any information they can get about the virus will bring them one step closer to stopping it. Shockdrop accepts Moltenstorm's offer, and the rogue Decepticon gives him his research before departing. Moments later, Shockdrop and Tessa travel through the Ground Bridge to Autobot Outpost Omega One. Shockdrop gives Ratchet Moltenstorm's research, and is greeted with open arms by Ironhide. Optimus welcomes Shockdrop and Tessa back to the base, and explains the mission that has brought them back together. Because of all the time he has spent with them, Shockdrop is not surprised to learn that a human might be the key to finding a cure for the outbreak. Optimus explains that they must find this geoengineering scientist if they are to stand any chance of stopping the plague, and adds that they must find her before the Decepticons learn about their mission. After learning that one of the sites marked by Agent Fowler is located in the desert north of Los Vegas, Tessa volunteers to take the Convoy to investigate. Optimus agrees, and assigns Shockdrop the mission of escorting them to the coordinates. The pair depart through the Ground Bridge to prepare for the mission, while Teletraan-1 alerts Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide to an unidentified energy signature. Windblade departs from Dimension Zero, accompanied by both the Agent and Ouja. A flashback shows the Overlord contemplating Windblade's request. The Agent whispers to Ouja regarding the plague on Earth before asking Overlord for his thoughts. Studying the expression on Windblade's face, the Overlord agrees that the situation is dire. As a result he has decided to make an exception: the Dimension Guardians will step in. The Agent offers his services, and Ouja's too. In the present, Windblade thanks the Agent for his help. The Agent replies that he didn't see any other options, considering the fact that he and Ouja have been stuck in a time loop for centuries, a time loop that always ends with his death. Ouja vows this time they will break the loop, and that Agent will survive this time. Windblade offers to see what help she can offer in exchange for their own help on Earth. Meanwhile, Starscream and the Decepticons travel to the military base where Bulkhead is busy helping the human soldiers repair the damage from a previous attack. Upon noticing the approaching Decepticons, the military react with hostility toward the Decepticons, while Bulkhead confronts Starscream at a request from Fowler. Much to his surprise, Starscream reveals that he has come to propose an alliance between Autobot and Decepticon. He explains that the Decepticons have been in hiding since the Nemesis crash-landed back in Paris, and that he's come to the realization that the Great Wars is pointless when the Transformers are facing near extinction. Bulkhead is not sure if he can trust Starscream, so the Decepticon Commander instead tells him to speak to Optimus Prime on his behalf. Starscream tells Bulkhead that if his offer is accepted, the Autobots can find them at Shockwave's secret laboratory in the Grand Canyon. The Decepticons depart, leaving Bulkhead to discuss their conversation with Agent Fowler. Likewise, Agent Fowler displays little trust in Starscream's words, and advises the Wrecker to speak with Optimus before making a decision. Cast Autobots *'Optimus Prime' *'Ratchet' *'Bumblebee' *'Ironhide' *'Ultra Magnus' *'Bulkhead' *'Wheeljack' *'Jazz' *'Cliffjumper' *'Arcee' *'Shockdrop' *'Windblade' *'Sideswipe' *'Mirage' *'Sunstreaker' *'Elita One' *'Moonracer' *'Strongarm' *'Drift' *'Brawn' *'Silverbolt' *'Air Raid' *'Breakaway' *'Grimlock' *'Slag' *'Sludge' *'Swoop' *'Perceptor' *'Jetfire' Decepticons *'Megatron' *'Starscream' *'Soundwave' **'Laserbeak' **'Rumble' **'Frenzy' **'Ravage' *'Shockwave' *'Thundercracker' *'Skywarp' *'iTaB' *'Shatter' *'Dropkick' *'Bar Trap' *'Shadowcat' *'Slipstream' *'Acidstorm' *'Onslaught' *'Vortex' *'Scrapper' *'Mixmaster' *'Swindle' *'Brawl' *'Scavenger' *'Predaking' *'Steeljaw' *'Scorponok' *'Death Strike' *'Makeshift' *'Dreadwing' *'Knock Out' *'Airachnid' *'Hardshell' *'Thunderhoof' Non Loyal *'The Agent' *'Ouja' *'Moltenstorm' *'Overlord' *'Outblast' Humans *'Tessa Barry' *'Melody Keen' *'William Lennox' *'Spike Witwicky' *'Carly Spencer' *'Jack Darby' *'Miko Nakadai' *'Bill Fowler' *'Chip Chase' *'Lucas' *'Angela Phillips' *'David Adams' Notes * When infected by the virus, Humans and Transformers are turned into mindless zombies whose only motive is to spread the infection. Like most zombies, the infection is passed to a victim through either a scratch or bite, while the infected Cybertronians spread the infection using a long, bladed proboscis. * One should note that the virus effects both Megatron and Shockwave differently: ** When infected, Shockwave retains most of his intelligence and enough willpower to communicate, though the virus now rules him in place of logic. As a result, Shockwave has changed from an emotionless, calculating scientist into a ruthless killing machine. ** Similarly to Shockwave, Megatron also retains most of his intelligence and willpower when infected. However, Megatron's systems have adapted to the virus and thus granting him the ability to control other infected, be they human or Cybertronian. * During Windblade's meeting with the Dimension Guardians, it is implied that Outblast was likely well aware of the threat before it became evident. This is likely a result of his ability to see things before they happen. * In the main Robot Defenders ''storyline, Shockdrop was partnered with a Mini-Con named Fireblade. However, in ''Transformers: Infected, there is no mention of Fireblade nor any explanation as to why he doesn't appear in the story, or if he even exists in this particular timeline at all.